


A Warm Place

by Forever_Cynical



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alex Danvers Needs a Hug, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Slow Romance, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/Forever_Cynical
Summary: Lena has vanished for the last two months since Kara had come out to her as Supergirl and since Sam had left. Alex had been too preoccupied with Sam's departure and Maggie's engagement to check on her, that and her own drinking was becoming a problem. Tired of waking up hungover and Kara's sad looks, she goes to AA in secret only to find none other that Lena Luthor sitting across from her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, as always constructive criticism is my friend but don't be mean as then I'll be sad. This is endgame AgentCorp, Supercat and the ship name for Maggie and Kate.

 

 

She didn’t notice her at first. Lena. Her head bowed, her beautiful long black hair falling over her face as she sipped to cheap filter coffee. Her black suit, obviously Armani, Dolche heels and a red shirt which gaped open. Alex could only assume it would be another designer she couldn’t afford. She only noticed it was her when she had taken a seat. Lena had looked to see who was sat facing her in the circle. Her green eyes met Alex’s brown and time seemed to stop for both of them. Alex opened her mouth but found nothing was coming out.

 

What could she say?

 

Hey Lena, sorry I haven’t spoken to you since my sister told you she was Supergirl and you vanished off the face of the Earth. Sorry Sam left with Ruby, I’m hurt about that too but you know, I didn’t think to call you as my ex got back in contact and told me she was marrying some rich red head from Gotham. Sorry I didn’t try to help you repair your friendship with Kara as I’ve been drunk off my ass for the last two months.

 

So she just stared as all the seats around them in the small community centre, in a neighbour she thought Lena would never set foot in became filled. Men and women, you and old sat around them. She watched as the African American women beside Lena stood up. The woman stood up and brushed off her jeans, a wool cardigan hung off her shoulders slightly, dreadlocks pulled back and tied up.

 

“Hello all, my name is Zekia but you can call me Zee.” She smiled brightly. “Now I see plenty of new faces in the crowd so lets start of with introductions.” She clapped her hands together. “My name is Zee and I’m an alcoholic, its been 6 years since my last drink but I struggle everyday.”

 

Alex watched as she sat down and everyone greeted her. Her eyes next went to Lena who put her coffee cup down and took a breath as she stood up facing Alex.

 

“Hello, my name is Lena and I’m also an alcoholic, its been 1 month since my last drink and quite frankly right now id love nothing more than to be necking a bottle of wine.” Alex couldn’t help but let out a small laugh and watched as Lena shook her head slightly at her.

 

She was dreading it coming round to her. She watched as they all stood up and introduced themselves and finally it came round to her. She bit her lip as she stood and gazed around her until her eyes once again met Lena’s.

 

“Hey, I’m Alex and I’m also an alcoholic, my last drink was yesterday and my sister and best friend doesn’t know I’m here and I guess I’m tired of waking up feeling like shit all the time.”

 

“We all understand that, Alex.” Zee smiled sympathetically. “You’ve done the right thing by coming here, we’re all here to have your back and be there for you if you need it.”

 

“Its a process Alex.” The man next to her said. “We’re all here for the same reason and we all help each other stay on the path.”

 

“Thanks.” Alex smiled slightly lowering. “I’m just tired of letting everyone down.”

 

“You haven’t.” The agent looked up in surprise at Lena. “You try your hardest for your sister and you work hard, you’re a good person, don’t forget that.”

“You know each other?” Zee said curiously, eyebrow raised.

 

“We were acquaintances.” Lena answered shortly. “Once upon a time.”

 

“Yeah, acquaintances.” Alex nodded. “Acquaintances.”

 

The group finished after an hour and a couple had asked her to go with them to the diner around the corner but Alex had politely declined. She stood outside leaning on her Ducati. She sighed deeply, wondering if Lena had gone out of the side exit to avoid her. She began to fidget and pull at the sleeves of her leather jacket and that was how Lena found her. The CEO walked and stood in front of her.

 

“Hello Alex.” She said softly. “I wasn’t quite expecting to find you here”

 

“No, I wasn't exactly expecting to see you in this neighbourhood either.” Alex answered.

 

“Well, its out of the city so people although will obviously recognise me, there is less risk that it’ll be in the tabloids the next day.” The dark haired woman leant forward and grabbed Alex’s hand, stopping her from pulling on her jacket. “You don’t need to worry or be nervous, I’m not going to tell anyone, its all confidential and I wouldn’t anyway.”

 

“I know you wouldn’t, I guess, I just.” The agent looked away awkwardly. “I’m sorry Lena, I left you out in the cold when Kara told you her secret and then sam left and Maggie got back in contact..”

 

“Stop.” Lena interrupted. “I don’t want your excuses, I didn’t reach out to you either after Sam left and I didn’t expect you to have an opinion about Kara coming out to me as I’m a Luthor and I know you never wanted her to tell me.” She took a breath. “I heard about Maggie and Kate, Kate’s a good friend, I’m sorry.”

 

“Of course you’d know her.” Alex laughed coldly. “She’s rich.”

 

“She’s also a very nice person, who served in the US army and does a lot for the city of Gotham.” Lena squeezed Alex’s hand. “But she’s got nothing on you, Agent Danvers.”

 

“That’s Director Danvers, Miss Luthor.” Alex smiled lightly. “Also, I didn’t want Kara to tell you as the more people who know, the more people who are in danger, I’m sorry.”

 

“Its alright.” Lena shrugged. “I just needed some space and with everything that was happening, I fell into the bottle and broke up with James.”

 

“I heard.” Alex nodded. “He wasn’t very happy.”

 

“Once a Luthor, always a luthor, I thought you were different Lena.” Lena whispered. “Me too.”

 

“Hey.” Alex pulled Lena closer to her. “Wanna go for a drive or is your driver around the corner?”

 

“No, I cancelled him when we had our coffee break, I didn’t know if you’d want to talk, I’d love to go for a ride with you.” Lena blushed slightly. “Drive.”

 

“Filthy, Luthor.” Alex laughed. “Come on, lets get out of here.”

 

They drove for what seemed like hours to Lena. The meetings started at 9pm and when she next saw a clock it was in fact midnight. She held on tightly as Alex drove into Lena’s parking garage and parked up. She stumbled off the bike only for Alex to grab her. Her heart was beating wildly. She had always been attracted to Kara’s elder sister. Lena had always been attracted to strong women and Alex was exactly that. She knew that this was entirely inappropriate and she and Alex were not in the right place, so for now she would keep this to herself. She watched as Alex put the bike on its stand.

 

“Come upstairs with me.” She blurted out suddenly.

 

“What?” Alex turned to Lena her bit her lip.

 

“Stay tonight, not as lovers just as friends, I feel we both have a lot to talk about and I don’t really want to be alone.”

 

“Lena.” The agent sighed. “I thought we were just acquaintances.”

 

“We don’t have to be.” She stated. “Alex, let me help you and in turn, you can help me.”

 

Alex thought about it for a moment. She looked at the beautiful CEO in front of her. She thought of Kara, who was grieving the loss of her best friend who had vanished from her. The best friend who stood in front of her, asking her to stay. She thought of James who was angrily grieving the loss of his relationship. The person who broke it off, in front of her. She thought of Maggie who was probably laying in bed in Gotham with her fiancée.

 

Then she thought of Lena who stood in front of her in an Armani suit, who had sat across from her and told them about how she would keep a bottle of scotch in her draw and would go through at least one a day in the past month and a half. She thought of herself. She thought of the nights when she felt so alone. She thought of how much she missed Hank and how much she still loved Maggie. How she had struggled to find any adoption agency that would be willing to work with her. She felt alone.

 

“Alright, show me the way Luthor, you better have ice cream.” Alex grinned.

 

“Mint choc chip alright?” Lena asked beaming back.

 

“Perfect, Lena.” She smiled. “Perfect.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Lena talk and Kara finally hears from Lena after all these months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, seriously never expected all the comments on the first chapter. Thank you for all the love.

When Alex entered the apartment she was pleasantly surprised by how homely it seemed. She had expected white walls and modernist furniture instead she found that Lena had replaced most of her furniture. Gone were the perfect couches, replaced with soft velvet couches that you could melt into. Lena had brought in book shelves and filled them with books she could imagine the beautiful CEO would pour over each night. Lena turned to her and smiled as they reached the kitchen.

 

“Admiring its new look?” She asked.

 

“Its a big change Lena, to the last time I was here.” Alex raised her eyebrows.

 

“Well, being sober inspired many changes and one was that if I was going to cut down my hours at work and spend more time at home, I may as well be comfortable.” Lena shrugged and reached down into the freezer, pulling out a large tub of ice cream.

 

“You cut down your hours at work?” The agent asked surprised.

 

“Well, I presume Kara went look for there?” Lena laughed as she gave Alex a spoon and began to dig into it herself. “I hid myself away here and had my apartment lined with lead.”

 

“So she couldn’t see in...Lena.” Alex said softly.

 

“Don’t guilt me.” She suddenly snapped, eyes a blaze. “Don’t you dare guilt me for being hurt that my best friend, my only fucking friend apart from Sam was lying to me, using what she knew to exploit me to get what she wanted.” She slammed her spoon down. “Kara has a good heart but she is a hell of hypocrite to punish me for lying about Sam when she was lying about everything.”

 

“She didn’t lie about loving and caring for you Lena.” Alex reached over and grabbed Lena’s hand as the woman in front of her shook with rage. “She kept a lot of things from you to keep you safe but she never lied about being your friend.”

 

“Friends don’t exploit each other, Christ Alex she only told me due to my experiments with Black Kryptonite, I wanted to see if it would help, if it could change things.” Lena shook her head. “She can’t change the betrayal and she can’t change making me feel so small, so worthless.”

 

“Lena.” Alex whispered. “You’re not worthless and no one should make you feel like that, I’m so sorry.”

 

“Don’t be.” Lena shook her head and picked up her spoon. Sitting on the stool at her counter. “Go and sit, eat.”

 

“Yes M’am.” Alex smiled and hopped onto the stool facing.

 

“I’ve talked about my feelings, tell me about you, how are you feeling?” Lena said, mouth full of ice cream.

 

“Well, the woman I thought could be my next big love, left with her kid.” Alex sighed. “I thought there was something there but maybe I was wrong?”

 

“You weren’t she liked you but after everything with Reign, too many memories but she’s keep in touch is she not?” Lena offered.

 

“Pen pals is not the same.” She whined and blushed as Lena laughed.

 

“Looks like Director Danvers wants a cuddle buddy.” The CEO teased.

 

“Shut up, I just miss having someone there you know?” She sighed. “I miss touching someone, feeling someones skin against mine, breath on my neck..”

 

“Jesus.” Lena blushed. “I get it, trust me.”

 

“Looks like Luthor needs a cuddle buddy too or maybe something electrical that buzzes.” The redhead grinned.

“Says you!” Lena stuck out her tongue in a rare display of childishness.

 

“Dork.” Alex rolled her eyes. “It kinda all just got on top of me when Maggie called and then told me she was getting married, I mean jesus fuck, that fast?”

 

“Maggie and Kate were in a relationship once before she came to National City, they broke up due to Kate’s nightlife, I guess they’re ready to meet in the middle.” Lena shrugged.

 

“So I was just a stepping stone for her to get back with her true love?” Alex’s shoulders dropped.

 

“No, Alex.” Lena reached over and held out her hand for Alex to take. “Maggie Sawyer loved you and you did her, you broke up not because you didn’t love each other but because you were both heading down different paths.”

 

“I guess.” Alex leant forward and took Lena’s hand in her own. “I just didn’t think she’d move on this fast.”

 

“Love happens when we least expect it is what I’ve been told.” Lena smiled. “A few of my relationships surprised me, James, Jack and especially Veronica.”

 

“Veronica?!” Alex choked suddenly on her ice cream.

 

“Yes, Veronica Sinclair.” Lena smirked as Alex coughed her ice cream up.

 

“I didn’t know you..dated women?” Alex blushed wiping her mouth.

 

“I have dated both men and women.” Lena licked her lips. “I have to admit that I prefer women, they’re softer and they taste better in your mouth of course.”

 

“Jesus christ Lena.” Alex blushed.

 

“Its the truth, don’t tell me you even disagree.” Lena wiggled her eyebrows.

 

“Of course not, I just never expected you to say anything like that.” Alex shook her head.

 

“You’d be surprised Alexandria Danvers.” Lena drawled.

 

“I bet I would.” Alex murmured, avoiding the gaze of the green eyed temptress.

 

They talked for what seemed like hours. They finished the ice cream in its entirety and moved to the living room, watching Lena’s endless documentary queue on Netflix until they both fell asleep. Alex was awoken by a call from her sister which in turn woke Lena up causing her to grown at the ache in neck from sleeping at an angle.

 

“Kara?” Alex groaned. “Its 6am and I’m on leave from work, what do you want?”

 

“You’re not at the apartment, Alex, where are you? Do you need me to pick you up?” Kara asked concerned.

 

“I’m not hungover Kara, I haven’t been drinking and I’m with a friend.” Alex answered sighing. “You don’t need to worry.”

“Are you sure?” Kara asked in disbelief that Alex was sober. “You’ve said you haven’t been drinking before and then I smelt it on you.”

 

“Kara..” She was interrupted by Lena taking the phone.

 

“Hello Kara.” She said swallowing as she heard a deep intake of breath.

 

“Lena?” The blonde breathed out. “Alex is with you?”

 

“We’re at my apartment, your sister is sober and she is safe, I assure you.” Lena said firmly.

 

“I..Lena..I’m so sorry.” Kara began.

 

“I know, I’d..like to go to coffee with you at some point this week, if you'd like to text me when you’re free?”

 

“Really?” Kara squealed before coughing.

 

“Really Kara.” Lena couldn’t help but smile.

 

“I’m super happy about that but one question, how did you end up with Alex at your apartment?” Kara asked curiously.

 

“I found her on a walk near my apartment and we decided to catch up and we must of fallen asleep.” Lena lied.

 

“Oh okay!” She could hear the smile in Kara’s voice. “As long as she’s okay but I know she will be because shes with you and I trust you because you’re a good person Lena, I just know you are and I’m so lucky to have you in my life and well I’m lucky to have Alex too and I have an amazing set of friends and family and Miss Grant is back and its all so awesome and...”

 

“Kara.” Lena laughed. “Text me.”

 

“Oh, yes, of course.” Kara said awkwardly. “Bye Lena.”

 

“Bye Kara.” Lena said smiling fondly.

 

“BYE ALEX!” Kara yelled into the phone almost deafening the CEO.

 

“Bye Kara.” Alex rolled her eyes but couldn’t resist smiling.

 

They sat next to each other in silence after the phone call. Both feeling slightly awkward that they had fallen asleep next to each other and Lena wondering if she had over stepped a boundry by taking the phone away from Alex.

 

“Alex..” Lena began.

 

“Lena..” Alex interrupted. “Thank you for speaking to Kara and organising to meet her, I know you’re hurting and I know you some what did it to distract her from wondering where I had been and what I’d been doing.”

 

“I just wanted to help, I think its time I talk to Kara instead of running away from it also, she hurt me but you’re right, she did care and she was always my friend.” Lena bit her lip. “But its going to take time.”

 

“I know.” Alex said softly wrapping her arms around the CEO. “You’re one of the strongest people I know, Luthor.”

 

“Not so bad yourself Danvers.” Lena grinned squeezing Alex slightly.

 

“I should go though, I need to get back to the apartment.” Alex winced as Lena cast her eyes down.

 

“Yes, well of course, I’ll show you out.” Lena brought her eyes up and smiled.

 

“I was thinking, maybe when you and Kara have sorted things, you could come over for dinner with us both?” Alex asked nervously. “Maybe Cat will be there, as I have a feeling Kara’s raging crush on her will come back full force.”

 

“Of course.” Lena beamed. “I’d love that.”

 

“Then its a date!” Alex said and then suddently froze. “I mean..”

 

“I know what you mean.” Lena rolled her eyes. “You Danvers, full of awkward banter aren’t you both.”

 

“Hey!” Alex yelled as Lena pushed her out of the front door.

 

“Its out of love!” Lena yelled before shutting the door.

 

“DORK!” She heard Alex yell down the hallway as Lena laughed. She didn’t care about the complaints her neighbours would have. She hadn’t fell this care free in a while. She bit her lip as she brought out her mobile phone and hovered over the text from Kara. It was time, to get her life back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena meets Kara for coffee and finally gets the dinner with Alex, and Cat and Kara.

Lena glanced at her phone as she sipped her mug of cooling black coffee. She waited anxiously for Alex’s reply. She hadn’t seen her in 3 days, not since Alex had left her apartment promising a dinner with Kara and Cat. She knew Alex was waiting for her to start trying to build bridges with Kara, which is why she was waiting for the blonde reporter in Noonens. Kara being Kara of course was 30 minutes late. She knew that it would be something Supergirl related and she would be rushing in soon apologising for her lateness. She smiled as Alex finally replied.

 

_Alex – I’m sure she’ll be there soon Luthor. Kara just left the DEO._

 

_Lena – Thank you for the update, Director Danvers, you really out do yourself._

 

_Alex - ?_

 

_Lena – Keeping an eye on, evil Luthor’s with secret plans of world domination._

 

_Alex – Oh yes, it all started when I decided to do recon at an AA meeting._

 

_Lena – Smart!_

 

_Alex – Idiot. I was thinking, if all goes well with Kara, Cat is coming round for dinner tonight and I’d kind of like not to be the only one witnessing Kara’s heart eyes._

 

_Lena – Asking me out on a double date? How sweet._

 

_Alex - …. Just be at mine at 7, loser. Talk to you soon Luthor, don’t be too mean to my sister, I don’t want to have to hit your pretty face._

 

_Lena – And now you’re calling me pretty, such a charmer. I’ll see you at yours, I’ll bring you flowers. Talk to you soon._

 

_Alex – Dork._

 

Lena looked up from her phone as a gust of wind flew passed her and suddenly Kara was before her. The blonde had her hair tied back, her glasses on and what she could only assume was a pale blue Sears jumper. She couldn’t help but smirk at the black ash on her nose.

 

“Lena, I’m so sorry, there was a fire down town and I just needed to go out and put it out, I know I said I wouldn’t late when we text but I really needed..” Kara began to ramble.

 

“It’s fine Kara, I assumed it would be something super related.” Lena smiled tightly.

 

“You’re still mad.” Kara frowned and Lena took a deep breath.

 

“I can’t just forgive you just like that, there is a lot of distrust between us.” Lena put her hand up to silence Kara as she began to deny it. “You didn’t tell me you were who you are out of trust, you did it out of concern for my experiments, you used James to infiltrate my life which in turn ended our relationship as I felt I couldn’t trust him.” Lena sighed. “Yes, our feelings grew mutually over time but I couldn’t trust that you wouldn’t use him.”

 

“He’s still pretty upset.” Kara said softly. “Is there no chance of reconciliation?”

 

“Kara are you not listening to me?” Lena laughed in disbelief. “Are you here to just try and get James and I back together, or are you here to try and salvage our friendship?”

 

“Of course I’m listening to you Lena!” The blonde insisted.

 

“Then no Kara.” The CEO said firmly. “There is no way of a reconciliation, a relationship without trust is not a relationship worth having.”

 

“Then what about us?” Kara said softly, blue eyes filling with sadness. “Am I not worth it, either?”

 

Lena stared in disbelief and for a brief moment she wished she had something she could beat Kara over the head with. The blonde was just not getting it. Sighing, she put her head in her hand, rubbing her eyes out of frustration before looking back up.

 

“I’m not saying James isn’t worth it.” She paused. “I’m saying, the relationship we had lacked trust and therefore is not worth it as well as James proving the relationships worthlessness.”

 

“What do you mean?” Kara asked confused.

“I didn’t think he’d tell you that the final thing he said to me was, once a Luthor, always a Luthor.” Lena chuckled darkly. “Kara, people are a hundred percent innocent in everything.”

 

“I know.” The blonde agreed.

 

“Do you?” Lena asked. “I wasn’t perfect in our friendship, I kept things from you mostly as I believed you were just you, just Kara.” Lena traced her finger around the rim of the mug. “I know you just wanted to be Kara Danvers with me and I just wanted to be Lena with you but that seems to be that, that was an impossible feat.”

 

“Maybe it was.” The blonde superhero shrugged. “But maybe, now we’re being honest, we can build something more.”

 

“Build trust back as well?” Lena lent back in the chair, looking at the young superhero in front of her.

 

“Yes Lena.” She nodded. “I know we both made mistakes but I appreciate you being there for Alex the other night, you’re a good person and I’m sorry that I let the mistrust of your family name effect us.”

 

“I’m sorry too, Kara.” Lena stood up and wrapped her arms around her. “Maybe, we can meet for coffee again soon?” She watched as Kara deflated.

 

“I’d like that Lena.” Kara smiled sadly.

 

“We’ll get there Kara but its going to take a lot of time, this isn’t an easy fix.” Lena said softly.

 

“I know.” Kara nodded. “I guess I’ll see you soon.”

 

“You’ll see me tonight, Alex invited me for dinner with you and Cat, something about not wanting to be the only one experiencing your heart eyes?” Lena teased.

 

“Oh my god, Alex!” Kara blushed as Lena laughed.

 

“See you later, Kara Danvers.” Lena smiled as she walked away to the car waiting for her.

 

“Bye Lena.” The reporter said blushing. “See you later.”

 

Lena stood outside of Alex’s apartment, in an outfit she would deny she had bought today. Casual. Alex had said casual when she had texted her after Kara had left. She stood in a pair of black Levi’s and a red fitted jumper with her hair falling down her back in curls. She had decided to go for something different, something that symbolise the change in her. She smiled and took a breath as she knocked on the door. She watched as it opened revealing a very unimpressed looking Cat Grant.

 

“Well, well, Lena Luthor.” She arched an eyebrow and Lena sighed at the petite woman. She was dressed much like Lena but instead with a purple short sleeved shirt.

 

“Well, well, Cat Grant.” Lena stared. “If you could let me in Cat, that would be great.”

 

“Kara came to me after your little coffee date, quite deflated.” Cat narrowed her eyes.

 

“A few weeks ago, you’d have me feeling regret but you don’t and you know what, this is none of your business.” Lena said coldly.

 

“I’ll have you..” Cat was interrupted by Alex, grabbing the door from her and swinging it open.

 

“Move, Cat.” Alex stared at the smaller woman. “Now.”

 

Lena stood surprised as Cat Grant, the Cat Grant moved away from the door and back to sit next to Kara on the sofa. Kara looked at her and mouthed sorry and Lena just smiled slightly. She understood Cat’s protectiveness over Kara but didn’t appreciate the third degree at the door. Cat may have Kara’s best interests at heart but she didn’t have Lena’s. Lena knew, it was an important part of her recovery to try and stay strong, to remember that she needs to put herself first even if it hurts her.

 

“Sorry about her.” Alex rolled her eyes. “She’s actually pleasant sometimes.”

 

“Well, I’ve met her a few times and thought she was tolerable at least.” Lena shrugged.

 

“I can hear you.”Cat drawled.

 

“We know.” Alex smirked. “Anyway, come in, I’ll get you some water?”

 

“Thank you.” Lena smiled at the red head, also finding time to admire Alex’s butt in the tight fitting jeans she was wearing.

 

“No problem.” Alex pulled out a bottle of water out of the fridge and poured it into a glass. “I like your hair by the way, you mange to some how look amazing even in casual.”

 

“Well, I’m starting to think I should have brought you flowers.” Lena smirked as Alex blushed.

 

“I’m almost disappointed you didn’t Luthor, come on, sit down before the food gets here.” Alex grinned.

 

“You didn’t cook?” Lena laughed.

 

“Of course not, you don’t need food poisoning.” Alex sat down on the sofa and placed both of the glasses of water down on the table as Lena sat to join her.

 

The four of them sat in an awkward silence for a while. Lena tapping her fingers on the couch slightly as Kara tapped her foot on the floor nervously. The CEO could feel Cat’s eyes on her and in turn feel Alex staring at Cat like a pitbull ready to protect its owner.

 

“Soo..” Kara began breaking the silence.

 

“Lena.” Cat finished, smirking. “Where on Earth have you been?”

 

“I’m sorry?” Lena said taking a sip of water as she heard Kara groan slightly.

 

“You dropped off the face of the Earth and the business world has been erupting from the rumours.” Cat lent forward and folded her arms. “Where have you been?”

 

“Taking some time for me.” Lena answered neutrally. “I don’t think its anyone’s business but mine and who I choose to tell which unfortunately for you, isn't you Cat.”

 

“So secretive.” Cat lent back and smirked.

 

“Yes, well if we’re asking questions.” Lena smirked back. “How long have you been sleeping with your former assistant Cat, was it as soon as you got back to National City or did you at least wait a week?”

 

Silence filled the room as Kara’s mouth fell open ad Cat’s eyes grew side and the smirk fell from her face. Lena sat there smirking and staring at the smaller blonde. She was awoken from her staring contest by Alex who suddenly burst out laughing.

 

“Jesus Christ, Luthor.” Alex snorted. “I knew you’d eventually put the tiny Cat in her place but I at least thought you’d wait ten minutes.”

 

“Well, she started it.” Lena grumbled as she turned to look at Alex. “She’s also not having the company back, I bought it so its mine.”

 

“Oh my god.” Alex laughed harder. “You’re such a child.”

 

“Screw you, Director Danvers.” Lena picked up a chip out of the bowl that sat in the middle of the two couches and threw it at Alex.

 

“That just proves my point even more.” Alex wiped a tear away from her mouth before placing the chip in her mouth. “God, I’m so glad you decided to come.”

 

“You’re not mad I didn’t bring you flowers any more?” Lena joked.

 

“I forgive you Luthor, don’t worry.” Alex grinned and Lena smiled back, forgetting everyone else in the room for one moment. For that one moment it was just them, no AA meetings or broken friendships. Just Alex and just Lena.

 

They were broken from their moment by Kara clearing her throat. They both turned to them and both sets of eyes fixed on Kara’s and Cat’s joined hands.

 

“Alex.” Kara took a breath. “Cat and I are dating.” Suddenly the room was filled with laughter again.

 

“No shit.” Alex snorted and then Cat joined in the laughter. The three of them sat there laughing as Kara sat there confused into the doorbell rang. “Foods here!”

 

The night went on slightly uneventful, all four sat sharing stories and laughing. Lena was surprised to find how comfortable she felt around the three. She and Kara would get there even if they would never be the same, she found herself thinking that maybe they would be something better. Cat and Kara soon left to Cat’s apartment so they could relieve Carter’s sitter. Alex walked Lena to the door after making her promise that her driver would be waiting.

 

“I had a good time tonight, Agent Director Danvers.” Lena smiled, a twinkle in her eyes.

 

“Me too, Luthor, your company isn’t that bad.” Alex leaned against the door.

 

“I’ll take that as one of your highest compliments.” Lena laughed lightly.

 

“You should.” They stood staring at each other for a while before Alex broke the silence.

 

“I’ll see you around, Lena.” Alex smiled. “How do you feel about dinner after our next shared meeting?”

 

“Late night diner dinner?” Lena asked. “Pie?”

 

“Never took you for a late night diner kind of girl.” Alex shook her head. “You never fail to surprise me.”

 

“You haven’t seen anything yet Director.” Lena lent in and kissed Alex softly on the cheek. “Thank you for tonight.”

 

“Anytime.” Alex blushed.

 

“Goodnight Alex.” Lena said softly as she walked away.

 

“Goodnight Lena.” The door shut and Alex lent her back against it. Her hand moved up to touch her cheek were Lena had kissed it and she bit her lip.

 

Was she falling for Lena Luthor?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dinner with Cat and Kara, Lena and Alex go to the next meeting and fall into each other even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry its taken me this long to update! Please enjoy and I hope you're all still reading 
> 
> Trigger warning - Suicidal thoughts.

 

The hall was nearly empty Lena noted as she walked inside taking a seat across from Alex who twiddling her thumbs. Although Lena was dreading the meeting, the questioning and the eyes on her while she talked, she was looking forward to the diner afterwards with the agent. She had enjoyed their night together even if it had featured her best friend who she wasn’t sure she could call her best friend anymore and her pit bull of a girlfriend. She smiled lightly as Alex’s eyes turned up to hears, seeing them light up warmed Lena’s heart. Zee stood up and regarded the small circle of 5 people.

 

“Well hello every one.” She woman smiled warmly at all of them. “Tonight, we will skip the introductions as we all know each other and our usual gaggle of friends haven’t showed.” She took a breath. “Addiction is hard and everyone knows that we sacrifice the things we love to keep that addiction going, so today, we are going to talk about that moment where you knew you had a problem.” Zee back to play with the hem of her purple jumper. “I realised I had a problem when I missed my son’s graduation, I hadn’t even looked at the time, I don’t think I had any intention of going to see that boy graduate.” Her voice began to shake. “He didn’t even expect me to show, he told me that afterwards, after I got clean, he expected me to sit there with a bottle of wine and drink myself into a stupor.” Gazing at the people in front of her. “I realised I had a problem when my son came home and told me how disappointed he was in me, that all his friends had their mother’s around and he knew exactly where I was, he inspired me to get clean and he is my guiding light till this day.” She sat down. “Thank you, Lena you’re up.”

 

Lena sat and listened to those around her, nodding at times when she agreed with their sentiments and their regret over their own addiction and what it had caused them. She waited with bated breath over Alex’s confession. She wondered what had finally pushed her over the edge to reach out and get help.

 

“Hi again.” Alex said awkward, internally rolling her eyes at herself. “I realised I needed help when my sister would ring me early hours of the morning, asking where I was and if I needed picking up.” Alex shook her head and sighed. “We don’t even live together but she knew that I wouldn't be home, I soon found out that she was putting an alarm on to check where I was.” Tears fell down her cheeks. “She noticed I was hungover at work and I guess, finding out that she put on a god damn alarm even though she would be working two jobs...just to make sure I was home and safe made me realise that I needed help.”Alex shoved her hands in her pockets. “I wasn’t only hurting myself, I was hurting everyone else too, I needed to get clean and sober so that's my eye opening moment, so thank you, I guess.”

 

Lena’s heart ached not only for herself and the people around her but the people they had hurt. She remembers the worry in Jess’s eyes and imagines what that must of looked like in Kara’s as she watched Alex stumble around work. She like Alex, said their goodbyes to the group and had their free, no totally terrible coffee. She waited outside and took Alex’s hand as she led her to the bike. She closed her eyes as she felt the streets pass her bye and held on tighter as she saw Jess’s face flash threw her mind. The face of the person who probably knew her better than anyone else. _I’m not going to let you do this to yourself Lena. STAY AWAKE._ The bike pulled up into a spot that Alex seemed fit for her beloved Ducati and she climbed off, taking the spare helmet off with her. They walked wordlessly into the diner and took the booth furthest away. Lena wondered if it was to hide their shame or if Alex didn’t want anyone to recognise her. She swallowed harshly on nothing as Alex stared at her.

 

“Alex..” She began.

 

“It got so bad in your mind that you wanted to die and you didn’t think of calling..and before you start.” Alex said holding her hand up as Lena began to open her mouth. “I know we both admitted we could of reached out but fuck Lena, what if Jess hadn’t been there, what if she had found you dead.”

 

“You think I don’t think about that?” Lena squeezed her eyes shut. “Christ Alex, I was fully ready to have Jess leave her resignation pinned to her desk the next day.” She began to play with the salt shaker on the table. “She stayed and I’m alive and god Alex I was miserable and selfish and I hate myself for it.”

 

“Lee..” The brunette agent grabbed her hand, stilling it from spilling the salt on the table. “Trust me when I say we don’t need any more bad luck.”

 

“I don’t want to die and I don’t think I really did then, I just wanted to feel anything other than how I was feeling then. So utterly abandoned and alone, so wound up with the grief of a lost relationship and friendship.” She squeezed Alex’s hand. “I’m getting better and every day is another step to getting back to me.”

 

“When I was drinking, I think part of me knew if I didn’t stop I’d be drinking myself to death but its always more of somewhere in the back of your mind, its never something that keeps you up at night.” Alex began to trace her thumb over Lena’s hand.

 

“Many things keep me up at night still.” Lena gazed into Alex’s eyes. “But I believe they’re all good things now.”

 

Lena ordered cinnamon apple pie with custard, while Alex had what Lena would later call an chocolate monstrosity with chocolate cookie dough ice cream. They found themselves telling stories from their pasts, Alex’s of a childhood with an alien sister and a love of surfing that Lena never would have guessed. Lena would talk of light night experiments with Lex or the time he accidentally blew up the library. She talked about her brother with such a fondness that Alex would sometimes forget who Lex had turned out to be and found her heart aching for Lena. The loss of not only her brother but the man who was her hero and best friend. By the time they had finished their talks it was after two am, though Alex knew Lena wouldn’t have to be at work straight away in the morning, she was a boss after all, she could see Lena’s eyes begin to droop even with a beaming smile on her face.

 

“C’mon Luthor, lets get you home.” She smiled softly as Lena stumbled to get home.

 

“I’m not tired.” Lena pouted, a soft Irish inflection coming out in her voice.

 

“What’s with the accent?” Alex said looping her arm around Lena’s waist as they left the diner, as Lena’s head fell on her shoulder.

 

“My mother was Irish, she had the sweetest, kindest voice and I lived there too until she died.” Lena lifted her head to look up at Alex. “Lillian hired a speech coach to get it out of me but you can always hear it when I’m tired.”

 

“I didn’t know Lena, I’m sorry.” Alex held her tighter.

 

“No one does.” The sorrow in Lena’s voice evident. “I hope wherever she is, she forgives me for not keeping her memory alive more.”

 

“Lena.” Alex span her around to face her as they got to the bike. “Her memory lives on with you, inside of you, don’t you ever think that she would be disappointed in you, she’d be so proud to see who you turned out to be.”

 

“Alex.” Lena whispered softly before moving in and pressing a soft kiss to Alex’s lips.

 

They stood there in the car park to an old 24 hour diner, a covert agent of a secret government facility and a CEO with a damned surname, lips interlocked, Lena’s hands slowly raising to Alex’s hair and Alex’s hands on Lena’s hips holding her close. Care free. No looming threats from outer space or board meetings with misogynistic old men. When anyone would ask Lena if she had ever felt care free, she knew this moment would enter her mind. The soft feel of Alex’s tongue swiping against her lip asking for permission for more and Lena knew right now she would give Alex everything. Her heart, her soul, her mind. She just wanted more. She wanted Alex.

 

They leaned back, both panting, foreheads touching and surrounded by the light from the diner. Alex smiled and leant up, kissing Lena’s nose softly.

 

“I can’t ever say I imagined kissing Lena Luthor outside a diner.” She grinned.

 

“I can honestly say I imagined kissing Alex Danvers, but not here.” Lena laughed.

 

“Oh?” Alex quirked an eyebrow. “And where did you imagine kissing me?”

 

“Everywhere.” Lena smirked at the double meaning as Alex went red.

 

“You’re a tease, Luthor.” She kissed her again softly. “I love it, now lets get you home.”

 

Lena smiled. She could honestly say she was falling for Alex Danvers.

 

But she wouldn’t tell her. Not yet.


End file.
